20 Hours in America (Part I)
TWO-HOUR SEASON PREMIERE SEES PRESIDENT ON CAMPAIGN TRAIL AS PROBE OF DOWNED PLANE GROWS -- The reelection campaign of President Bartlet (Martin Sheen) is underway. At the White House, Leo McGarry (John Spencer) and Percy Fitzwallace (John Amos) become anxious when they learn that the country of Qumar has reopened its investigation into the death of one of its officials. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Ron Silver as Bruno Gianelli :with John Amos as Admiral Fitzwallace Guest Starring :Anna Deavere Smith as Nancy McNally :Amy Adams as Cathy :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Renée Estevez as Nancy :Joan MacIntosh as Meredith Walker :Valorie Armstrong as Mrs. Harrison :Art Chudabala as Rep. Peter Lien :Alan Dale as Mitch Bryce :Victor McCay as Peter :Danielle Harris as Kiki :John Gallagher Jr. as Tyler :Ernestine Jackson as Fiona :Joel Marsh Garland as Cap Co-Starring :Marina Gonzalez Palmier as Civilian :Dan Gerrity as Civilian :Jack Tate as Civilian :Kim Webster as Ginger :Peter James Smith as Ed :William Duffy as Larry :Kris Murphy as Katie Witt :Timothy Davis-Reed as Mark O'Donnell :Tori Reid as Aide :S.E. Perry as Officer Thomas :Larry Cox as Staffer :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Constance Pfeiffer as Elderly Woman :Ron Newell as Store Manager :Rohn Thomas as Sy :Tommy LaFitte as Earl :Danielle Jones as Friend :Jennifer Armour as Friend #2 :Amy Harmon as Volunteer :Harry O'Toole as Man at Counter Quotes :Leo: Just out of curiosity, what do you think would happen? :Fitzwallace: I don't know what would happen to you and me but I'm pretty sure the President would be invited to see the inside of the Hague. :Leo: Yeah, well, they can invite all they want. He ain't going. :Fitzwallace: Perhaps this would be a good time for you to reconsider your position on a international war crimes tribunal. :Leo: Perhaps this would be a good time for you to... :Fitzwallace: Get out of your office. :Leo: Yeah. :Sam: Listen, if you want to give me your call sheets and I can farm a out a few memos for you. :Josh: I actually need you to do more than that, Sam. I need you to staff the President. He's got one of those days. :Sam: I don't know what it is you do in there. :Josh: Yeah, you do. Anything ceremonial, security related, or personal, you've leave the room. As it gets later in the day he's going to start to talk to you. You're going to tell him how the meeting he just had with his Council of Economic advisors relates to the meeting he had with the Agriculture Secretary, relates to his intelligence briefing, relates to the environment, relates to jobs, relates to education, relates to the campaign. You're his wide-angle lens. :Sam: There are going to be any number of areas on which I can't give him expert advise. :Josh: Welcome to the club, partner. We got jackets. :Sam: All right. I'm not going to let you down. :Josh: You never do. Trivia *In most of the episodes involving Air Force One - the usual pilot for Air Force One is Col. Gantry - but in this episode, Bartlet tells one of the secretarial candidates the plane is flown by an Air Force General, and in another scene - the General's voice is overheard. BEHIND THE SCENES *John Gallagher, Jr. who plays Tyler in this episode went on to play Jim Harper in Aaron Sorkin's series "The Newsroom." ERRORS *While lost in Indiana, Josh mentions they could fly into Dulles, BWI, or LaGuardia. LaGuardia is a four-hour drive from D.C. and it would make little sense to fly there. D.C.'s third airport is Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport. *Tyler mentions changing time when "crossing from Unionville into Dearborn County," but Unionville and Dearborn County are about 100 miles apart. Music :?' | ? :on the radio as cathy drives :'always | LIARS INC. :tyler drives the guys in indiana Photos 401bartlet.png 401base.png 401president.png 401presbruno.png 401.png 401bartletcharlie.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4